Ayden Grit
Ayden Grit is a fan character for the Bakugan series. She is a Vestal and younger sister of canon character, Ace Grit. She is a Haos battler, partnered with Beast King Azreal. Her Trap Bakugan is Maelstrom, her Battle Gear is Mjolnir Breaker and her Mechtogan is Iron Vercingetorix. She is the love interest of Shun Kazami. Basic Information Basic Stats 'Name: '''Ayden Grit '''Age: '''14-15 (New Vestroia), 15-16 (Gundalian Invaders), 16-17 (Mechtanium Surge '''Race: '''Vestal '''Gender: '''Female '''Attribute: '''Haos '''Guardian Bakugan: 'Beast King Azreal '''Love Interest: '''Shun Kazami Physical Description Ayden is a young girl of average height and weight. She has green hair and silver eyes like her brother and is slim and fit. Her green hair is long and usually covers her face, but later on she begins wearing it up and out of her face. Her New Vestroia outfit consists of a white shirt much like Ace's with disconnected sleeves. She wears a short grey skirt with black shorts and black fingerless gloves. In addition, she wears long black boots. In Gundalian Invaders, her outfit consists of the same black boots from her New Vestroia outfit. She wears black shorts and a greyish-blue shirt. Over that she wears a white version of Shun's New Vestroia jacket. In Mechtanium Surge, Ayden sports a more casual look. She wears a white blouse with the sleeves rolled up to her elbows with a loose black vest on top. She wears grey shorts and navy blue short boots. After the events of Mechtanium Surge, Ayden's wardrobe has become more open, confident and girly. She wears a silk-like blue blouse with a black ribbon around her neck, black shorts and black sandals. Personality Ayden first debuts as a complete novice to Bakugan battling. Despite having a Guardian, she has no idea how to play the game. In addition, she is very shy and lacking in confidence. However, after meeting Shun, who taught her how to play Bakugan, and spending time with the Brawlers, Ayden eventually enters a romantic relationships with Shun where she slowly evolves into a confident and skilled young woman. Relationships Ace: Ace is rather overprotective of Ayden, something that annoys her but they are close nonetheless. While Ayden is normally shy and quiet, she has no problem talking back at Ace and using threats to get what she wants from him. Shun: It was love at first sight for Ayden when she first met Shun. After he rescues her from Lync, she develops an instant crush on him. However, she believes that she is not pretty and therefore doesn't think that someone as handsome as Shun would go for someone like her. Though Shun puts her fears to rest and they begin dating. However, Ayden still fears that Shun will eventually leave her for someone better. Sora: Ayden is Sora's best friend. They first met when Sora moved into Dan's old house and became instant friends. Where Ayden is shy and quiet, Sora is quite the opposite and is outgoing and adventurous. During Sora's confliction of her feelings for Ren, Ayden is there to lend her friend a shoulder to cry on. Azreal: When they first met, Azreal and Ayden couldn't stand each other, which often took the form of physical fights between the two. They later got over their differences and became partners. Azreal cares very much for Ayden and often gave her advice on how to deal with her feelings for Shun. Abilities Although Ayden begins as a complete amatuer, she slowly evolves into an exceptionally skilled battler. In addition, she is quite skilled in computers and is very capable of hacking into secure computers. Background Childhood Ayden is a year and a half younger than her brother, Ace and when they were young, their parents got divorced. Their mother got custody of Ace while their father took Ayden. Their mother later passed away and Ace began living on his own with the intention of having Ayden move in with him one day as their father was not the ideal person to be living with due to his utter lack of care for his children. Meeting Shun When Vestal invaded New Vestroia, Ayden went along for the ride on Alpha City. She announced her intention of leaving to join up with Ace to her father, who forbade her from doing so. In retaliation, Ayden ran away from home and into the wilderness of New Vestroia, where she was discovered by Lync. He chased her through the forest and because of her lack of skill, she was unable to fight him. All of a sudden, Shun Kazami appeared and rescued her. He later promised to reunite her with her brother. Shortly after meeting him, Ayden developed a crush on him. He later taught her how to battle but was caught off guard by Lync, who managed to kidnap her. In Alpha City, Lync made a deal with her that if she battled with him in the upcoming tournament, he would return her to Ace. Knowing she had no other option, Ayden reluctantly accepted. However, she was able to escape from Lync and ended up reuniting with Shun and Ace during their battle with Lync and Volt. After the victory in Alpha City, she was made a member of the Brawlers. Growing Feelings During her time with the Brawlers, Ayden's feelings for Shun only continued to grow. After Dan, Baron and Mira went to Earth, Ace and Marucho fell for a Vexos Trap, leaving her and Shun alone. They decided to travel to Beta City on foot and encountered Shadow Prove. A battle began and Ayden was nearly injured by an attack from Hades. Shun, fearing that Ayden could get hurt because of him, purposely knocked her out to continue the battle on his own, only to wind up losing and getting captured. They were later released by Mira and Spectra where, upon escaping, Ayden got separated from the group to take an opportunity to hack the Dimensional controller. Shun managed to find her but literally ran into her and almost kissed her before nearly being caught by guards. After regrouping on the Resistance tank, Shun overhears a conversation between Ayden and Azreal where she confesses that she has feelings for Shun. He compliments that he thinks she is pretty and the almost kiss again. When attacking Gamma City, Shun and Ayden stay behind to take on Lync and Shadow and win. When they head for the Vest Palace, Shun, Marucho, Mira and Ayden get separated from the others, but move on ahead to free Skyress, Tigrerra, Gorem, Hydranoid and Preyas. Ayden attempts to hack the terminal, but the battle between Helios and Drago shortcircuits it. Their mission is a success and the Vexos flee. 6 Months Later The Brawlers bid farewell and leave. Ayden thanks Shun for everything he's done for her and kisses him on the cheek before she leaves. Over the next six months, Ayden begins living with Ace and can't help by miss Shun. She and Ace help Baron get his own place to live when they are later attacked by Mylene. She is defeated thanks to Klaus and the reunite with the Brawlers. Ayden, esctatic to see Shun again, leaps forward to hug him. Hiding Out During the Brawlers' phase of hiding out, Shun decides to sneark Ayden out and take her to the amusement park as he promised to show her around Earth whenever she'd come. They do so successively but are later ambushed by Volt. Shun takes a hit for Ayden and is out cold, leaving Ayden on her own to fight Volt. She manages to defeat him and she and Shun continue their evening by watching a star shower. When they return to Marucho's, Shun finally kisses her. After this, the two seem to avoid each other. Shun is confident that he loves her, while Ayden is uncertain of what their kiss means for them. They attempt to talk with each other during their attack on the Mother Palace but due to the severity of the situtation, they further postpone it. All the attribute energies are lost but New Vestroia is successfully evacuated and Drago evolves. Official After this, Shun pulls Ayden aside and confesses his feelings for her before kissing her again, stating that he doesn't want to regret not telling her how he feels. They officially become girlfriend and boyfriend and to mark the occasion, Shun brings Ayden to meet her grandfather, who takes in instant approval over Ayden, as Shun had talked about her non-stop and she was able to program his VCR, to the point of asking when Shun would marry her. However, when Azreal sacrificed himself to save Keith and Mira, Ayden became depressed and withdrawn. Shun was uncertain what to do as he had never been in a relationship before, but provided her with comfort nonetheless. She later bounced back to join the Brawlers on an attack on the Alternative. Armed with only Maelstrom, she was quickly caught by the Alternative and nearly killed when all of a sudden, Azreal returns, evolved. Goodbye Forever? With the Alternative defeated, the Resistance go their separate ways. Because they had chosen to keep their relationships a secret from Ace, Shun and Ayden were unable to have a proper goodbye and sadly parted ways. Long Distance Relationships Parting from Shun is having a clear affect on Ayden's personality and her daily life. Seeing this, Klaus offers to escort her to her school dance, but secretly brings Shun over from Earth to take his place. The couple happily reunite and thank Klaus for providing them with the means to continue seeing each other across dimensions. Best Friend and Bakugan Interspace During the summer vacation, Ayden lies to Ace in order to spend the summer with Shun on Earth. Then, she meets Sora Minamoto who moved into Dan's house and became best friends with her. She joined Bakugan Interspace with Shun and became third ranked, above Marucho and below Shun. Newcomers When Fabia suddenly appeared, Ayden and Shun began to doubt Ren's story about the Gundalian-Neathian war. Ayden did some research on her own and with Fabia's side of the story, they exposed Ren's story as a lie. Capture She later joined up with Fabia and the Brawlers to head to Neathia to fight the Gundalians. However, during a battle with Airzel, she was captured, but managed to get Azreal and Maelstrom safe. She was brainwashed by Kazarina and forced to fight Shun. However, as Shun was armed with her Bakugan and his new Battle Gear, she quickly lost and was freed from Kazarina's control. They returned to Neathia where they later helped to rebuild some of the foritifications. Helping a Friend Ayden later comforts Sora on her conflicting feelings for Ren, lendin a shoulder for her friend to cry on. Future In the future, Ayden does marry Shun and lives on Earth with him. She and Shun have three children who are all half-Vestal and half-Human: Shin, age 16 and twins Shiori and Shizuka , age 9, both of whom are named after their grandmothers. Ayden cares very much for her children and often asks Shin to help look after his sisters. 565px-Shin.png|Shin, Ayden's son Shizuka.png|Shizuka, Ayden's daughter Shiori.png|Shiori, Ayden's daughter Gallery Bakugan oc ayden grit nv by zephyros phoenix-d2wksf8.jpg|Ayden's New Vestroia appearance. First meeting by zephyros phoenix-d3g50gi.jpg|Shun meets Ayden for the first time. Swept off her feet by zephyros phoenix-d3gw4uq.jpg|Shun rescues Ayden in Alpha City Shun and ayden kiss color by zephyros phoenix-d3eewkr.jpg|Shun and Ayden kissing. Ayden grit nv intermission by zephyros phoenix-d45sdl5.jpg|Ayden's New Vestroia intermission Bakugan oc ayden grit gi by zephyros phoenix-d3fl94z.png|Ayden in Gundalian Invaders and her Castle Knight uniform. Summer date by zephyros phoenix-d3kwr1c.png|Another kiss. Engaging by zephyros phoenix-d3lc9k7.png Bakugan oc ayden grit ms by zephyros phoenix-d3frbay.png|Ayden's Mechtanium Surge appearance Ayden grit ms intermission by zephyros phoenix-d42w2oe.jpg|Ayden's Mechtanium Surge intermission ayden_grit__post_ms_by_zephyros_phoenix-d48zm9z.png|Ayden's Post MS outfit ayden_grit_outfits_by_zephyros_phoenix-d48zzvz.png|Each of Ayden's main outfits. Trivia *Ayden was created for the sole purpose of being Shun's love interest as original character, Shizuka Hattori's personality would not fit the match. Category:Fan Characters Category:Bakugan Characters Category:Haos